Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technologies provide access to cellular networks and services, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) networks and general packet radio service (GPRS), over unlicensed spectrum technologies, such as Bluetooth and wireless local area networks implemented in conformance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. UMA systems allow subscribers to roam with dual-mode mobile stations (MSs) between cellular networks and public and private unlicensed wireless networks.
A UMA network controller (UNC) deployed in a UMA network appears as a base station subsystem and provides corresponding functionality thereof. In conventional UMA architectures, a security gateway (SGW) is integrated with the UNC and terminates secure remote access tunnels from an MS and provides authentication services as well as other services.
The integration of a UNC and SGW within a common network entity introduces disadvantages with regard to network planning, deployment, and performance. For example, implementation of UNC and SGW services within a common network node poses scaling issues with regard to network capacity and expansion. Additionally, deployment of new or enhanced security services that may be provided by a SGW requires the mutual deployment of a UNC regardless of whether any network control performance or enhancement is realized.